In secure communications via networks, such as the internet, it is desirable to protect computer systems and other devices from invasion by computer virus, data theft, data damage, and the like, and to protect data to be transmitted securely. A variety of methods and systems are available to provide such protection, such as encryption and firewalls.
In some circumstances, however, it is desirable to provide such protection generally, while enabling authorized communicating parties to permit access to and control of the otherwise protected computer systems and other devices to accomplish a task.
There is a need to enable access to and control of devices protected by security systems (e.g., a communications security firewall) by remote authorized users, in order to obtain specific data, while preventing access to such devices by unauthorized users.